


You're A Stripper?

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, M/M, Mentions of jackson no actual jackson., Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles is 18, Stiles is a virgin and he works at a nice strip club where touching isnt allowed, Stripper Stiles, This is all kinds of AU haha, i'll use bits of actual scenes but they wont be in the right time frame with the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a job that he actually likes and is good at, hes a male dancer/male stripper at a gay club and oh yeah hes gay. But his friends dont know and he wants to keep it that way... for now. Keep this one thing to himself, having those men lust after him makes him feel good. So when Derek starts asking questions he worries it wont be secret long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Stripper?

It started small Derek noticing Stiles having a little extra cash to do things. Like buy food on their stake outs to watch Jacksons house while trying to think of ways to kill, or if you asked Scott save, Jackson. Derek thought the kid was mowing lawns and getting some pocket cash for the job, then he started to notice it wasn’t a little cash Stiles actually had spending money. “Did you get a job?” Derek asks in one of those rare silences where Stiles isn't babbling about something.

Stiles tenses at the question, not exactly wanting straight brooding Derek Hale to be the first to know. “Yeah.” Stiles keeps his answer short so he doesn’t lie because lying to a werewolf is impossible. Derek frowns at the lack of answer and don’t think he didn’t notice Stiles tensed up at the question. 

“Doing what?” Derek asks curious and he would never admit that he is missing Stiles’ babbling, the silence feels thick and not comfortable.

“What's it to you Derek?” Stiles snaps.

Derek growls ‘What is with Stiles tonight?’ “Just making conversation.” Derek shrugs and continues to stare at Stiles. 

Stiles fidgets under the hard unrelenting stare of Derek Hale, “Don’t worry about it. It pays good and I'm good at it. Change the subject.” Stiles says.

The wolf sniffs the air smelling fear and nervousness, “You’re still a virgin so it’s not street walking.” He mumbles.

The young man’s eyes widen and he looks at Derek with his mouth open, “How do you know I'm a virgin?!”

The older and not so gentle man smirks, “I can smell it on you.”

Stiles blushes and starts grumbling about stupid werewolf noses, “Can’t believe you think I would be a hooker!”

Derek shrugs, “You got money and you’re not sharing any details on this job of yours. So I'm thinking of all possibilities, besides you could do it.” Derek winces slightly at the last of his sentence not meaning to say that out loud.

“What the hell does that mean? ‘I could do it’” Stiles asks embarrassed and a little angry.

“Nothing, it means nothing.” Derek then shifts in his seat facing away from Stiles. 

“Derek.” Stiles says after a few minutes of silence noticing Jackson walking out of the house.

“I said nothing Stiles.” Derek growls at the boy.

“Jackson is leaving the house.” Stiles replies ignoring the growl.

“Shit, follow him.” Derek replies turning to look out the window.

That night ended with Derek and Stiles trailing Jackson to the park and watching the kid drink himself to oblivion. 

\----

The next time Derek noticed that Stiles had money to spend was when Derek was watching him from a far, not stalking, he noticed Stiles buying things at the mall. He stopped at pet co and picked up a spiked dog collar, “Haha I bet Derek would kill me if I bought this for him.” He heard Stiles chuckle to himself. Derek rolled his eyes not even bothering to growl out his annoyance. He saw Stiles put the collar back and leave Pet co. He watched him enter a men’s underwear store.

Derek moved closer and saw Stiles pick out a couple thongs and some bikini style underwear, Derek shivered and wasn’t picturing Stiles wearing nothing but that. His hearing perked up when he heard Stiles mumbling about comfort and if his boss would let him wear it. This peeked Derek's ever growing curiosity. Stiles bought four pair of underwear, Derek left the jewelry store he was watching from and followed Stiles into Macy’s. He decided to bump into him and try to get answers.

The wolf walks into the store and starts looking at a row of black T-shirts when he happens to look up and see Stiles watching him, “Stiles hey.” He says in greeting trying to sound casual.

Stiles having an arm full of bags tries to rush out of the store, “Sorry Derek gotta go. Scott called.” His heart beat skips over his lie and he knows it but he tries to leave any way.

Derek steps into his path successfully blocking his exit, “That’s a lie. What you got in the bags?”

“None of your business Derek.” Stiles steps around him and exits the store. Derek totally doesn’t watch his ass and how those jeans he's wearing do it wonders as he walks away.

“Catch you later then?” Derek calls out as an after thought.

“Sorry I'm working tonight.” Stiles calls back before quickening his pace and exiting the mall.

Derek drives home from the mall after deciding not to follow Stiles to his house. Derek pulls into his driveway and turns off his Camaro and walks inside, he pulls off his leather jacket and drapes it over the rail of the staircase. He then plopped down onto his couch and kicks off his shoes then toes off his socks leaving them at the end of the couch. He lets out a breath, “Man Stiles’ ass looked amazing in those jeans.” He says aloud to his empty house.

Derek then thinks of Stiles stripping off those jeans and wearing a pair of those bikini underwear, he growls at the image and his cock twitches at it. Derek unbuttons his jeans and shoves his hand inside them gripping his cock. He groans at the feeling, he then pulls his aching cock out of the confines of his jeans and boxers. He moans quietly as he pictures Stiles dancing in nothing but those underwear Derek's hand strokes his aching cock and he moans out Stiles’ name.

In his day dream Stiles moves to straddle his lap and lick and suck at his neck, Derek moans louder as his hand picks up speed, “Stiles please.” He moans out. His hand strokes faster twisting at the tip and he moans Stiles’ name loudly. In his vision the boy is sucking on his nipple and Derek is so close to his orgasm that he is panting. Stiles bites down on the nipple and Derek moans loudly, “Stiles!” as he cums all over his hand and chest. The older man lays there breathing heavily from his orgasm as he relaxes into the couch deciding to clean up after a nap.


End file.
